Izhaar-e-ishq
by love and trust
Summary: Please read it may be just may be you like it


Izhar-e-ishq

Daya and Abhijeet are in a mall doing shopping.

**Abhijeet:** sab ho gya

**Daya:** mera bhi

**Abhijeet:** Daya yar tujh se aik baat karni thi

**Daya:** bol na. tujhay meray se baat karnay k liye sochnay ki kab se zrorat parnay lgi?

**Abhijeet:** baat hi kuch aisi ha

**Daya:** ab bol bhi. Kia baat ha?

**Abhijeet:** yar tu Shreya ko apnay dill ki baat bol q nhi daita?

**Daya:** Abhijeet kitni baar kaha ha k mairay aur Shreya k beech aisa kuch nhi ha

**Abhijeet:** kab tak jhoot bolay ga

**Daya:** ma jhoot nhi bol rha

**Abhijeet:** mujhay to samjh nhi ata k tujhay kis baat ka darr ha

**Daya:** darr matlab?

**Abhijeet:** daikh hum sab jantay hain k wo teray sa pyar karti ha. To inkaar ka darr to hona hi nhi chahiye

**Daya:** lakin mairay liye wo sirf aik dost ha

**Abhijeet:** daikh maira kaam tha tujhay samjhana agay teri marzi

**Daya:** sach main yar

**Abhijeet:** theak ha lakin yad rakhna kahin aisa na ho k jab tak tujhay ehsaas ho bohat dair ho chuki ho

**Daya:** yar aisa kuch nhi hoga

**Abhijeet:** jaisay teri marzi. Chal khuch khatay hain

They move to food court and they see Shreya and Tarika there.

**Abhijeet:** hi

**Shreya and Tarika:** hello

**Abhijeet:** tum dono yahan?

**Tarika:** haan shopping k liye aye thay

**Abhijeet:** hum bhi

**Tarika:** ho gae?

**Abhijeet:** han ho gae

**Shreya:** sir ap log baithain na

They sit with them and order food

And when they were waiting for food a boy came and kissed Shreya from back on her cheek

Watching this all become angry but when Shreya turned she became happy and tightly hugged that guy. And looking at this three become shocked

**Guy:** my love

**Shreya:** kia yar

**Guy:** mainay kuch ghalat kaha kia?

**Shreya:** daikh tu

**Guy:** haye daikh hi to rha hon

**Shreya:** mission khatam ho gya lakin tera flirt khatam nhi ho rha

**Guy:** kia yar sach to kaha

**Shreya:** daikh ma keh rhi hon wapis aja

**Guy:** yakeen nhi hota to Daya sir se poch la.

**Shreya:** daihk ab had cross ho rhi ha

**Guy:** sir kia mainay ghalat kaha? Shreya lag rhi ha na achi

**Daya:** haan

**Shreya:** sir ap is ki baton main na ayen ye mission khatam honay k baad bhi normal life main anay ko tyar nhi ha

**Guy:** yar sach tu itni achi lag rhi ha k anyone can fall in love for you. But I am the luckiest one jisnay kiss kia

**Shreya:** main jar hi hon

And starts moving but the guy holds her hand

**Guy:** acha acha sorry

**Shreya:** ab no fazool baat

**Guy:** ok baba

**Shreya:** phir theak ha

**Guy:** waisay yar kitni ghalat baat ha

**Shreya:** kia?

**Guy:** mainay teri itni tareef ki kiss bhi di tunay kiss return karna to dour tareef bhi nhi ki aur naraz ho k jar hi thi

**Shreya:** ghussa to tunay dilaya tha

**Guy:** Abhijeet sir, Tarika tum log btao kia mainay kuch ghalat kaha?

**Abhijeet:** nhi bilkul nhi

**Shreya:** tu bohat handsome lag rha ha

And she kissed his cheek. Now this is too much for Daya he stands from his place and excuses himself from there.

**Daya:** mujhay kuch kaam ha main chalta hon

**Guy:** Daya sir ko kia hua?

**Abhijeet:** kuch kaam hoga

They have lunch there well except for Shreya

**Tarika:** Shreya tum q nhi kha rhi?

**Shreya:** bhook nhi ha

**Abhijeet:** q nhi ha bhook? Thora to khao

**Guy:** kia sir ap bhi abhi abhi to iski bhook uth k gae yahan se

Shreya gave an angry glance where as the three laugh on it

After sometime they leave for their homes

But Shreya is worried for Daya

**Shreya thinking:**

Yeh Daya sir ko achanak kia hua? Achay bhalay thay. Pta nhi aik dum chalay q gae? Thoray disturb lag rhay thay. Kahin koi problem to nhi? aisa karti hon pehlay sir se milti hon phir ghar jaon gi

With this she went to Daya's house but it was locked she became worried and tried to call him but his phone was switched off. Now she was very much worried about him so she decided to contact Abhijeet about it but then stopped thought of visiting beach first there is a lot of chance for him to be there. And with this thought she left for beach.

**On the beach:**

She ran from place to another in search of him and when she was about to lose hope of finding him there after continuous running of 2 hours from one place to another. Just then she saw him siting with his back to a rock near water and fully drenched. She moved toward him breathing heavily due to exhaustion.

**Shreya:** Daya sir

**Daya:** Shreya tum yahan? Aur tumhain itna sans q chara hua ha? Tum theak to hona?

Shreya sitting beside him

**Shreya:** main theak hon sir. Ap theak hain?

**Daya:** haan main theak hon kujhay kia hua?

**Shreya:** nhi wo ap wahan se achanak a gae to is liye

**Daya:** haan wo kujhay thora kaam tha

**Shreya:** ho gya apka kaam?

**Daya:** haan ho gaya. Q?

**Shreya:** to chalain

**Daya:** kahan?

**Shreya:** lunch ka time to ab ha nhi to dinner karnay hi chaltay hain

**Daya:** nhi mujhay bhook nhi ha

**Shreya:** please sir

**Daya:** Shreya mujhay bilkul bhook nhi ha

**Shreya:** theak ha to phir ghar chalain aisay bheeg k ap bemar par jaen gay

**Daya:** main thori dair yahan baothna chahta hon

**Shreya:** theak ha

She also sat leaning back to same rock with some distance between two

**Daya:** are tum ghar jao.

**Shreya:** sir ap k sath hi jaon gi

**Daya:** lakin

**Shreya:** please sir mainay apki baat mania b ap mairi baat manain

**Daya:** theak ha chalo

**Shreya:** chalain

They reach to parking and Daya starts towards Shreya's house.

**Shreya:** sir pehlay ap k ghar

**Daya:** q?

**Shreya:** ap pori tarha bheeg gae hain. Kapray change nhi karain gay to bemar par jaen gay

**Daya:** Shreya tum

**Shreya:** please sir

**Daya:** acha theak ha

And they reach his home.

**Daya:** ander ao

**Shreya:** thank you sir

**Daya:** kia logi?

**Shreya:** sir ap kapray change kar lain main khud la lon gi

And Daya leaves to change his clothes where as Shreya prepares tea for both

**Shreya:** yeh lain sir coffee

Daya sees Shreya

**Daya:** kia baat ha Shreya kuch kehna chahti ho?

**Shreya:** sir apko koi baat buri lgi ha?

**Daya:** nhi to q?

**Shreya:** ap wahan se chalay aye aur khana bhi nhi khaya to is liye mujhay laga

**Daya:** nhi aisi koi baat nhi. aur khana to tumnay bhi nhi khaya

**Shreya:** apko kaisay pata?

**Daya:** bas pata chal gya. Ab btao tumnay khana q nhi khaya?

**Shreya:** wo

But was cut by her mobile ringing. She sees id

**Shreya:** ab isay kia hua

**Daya:** kia hua Shreya kon ha?

**Shreya:** Purvi ha sir

**Daya:** uthao kia pata koi important kam ho

Shreya receives call and anticipating that it could be important as Daya said put it on speaker

**Shreya:** hello

**Purvi:** hi yar sorry

**Shreya:** ab tujhay kia hua?

**Purvi:** mujhay kuch nhi

**Shreya:** to sorry q bol rhi ha pher?

**Purvi:** wo yar aj shopping mall main main kuch ziada hi

**Shreya:** are nhi yar aisa kuch nhi ha

**Purvi:** nhi yar. Mairi wajah se Daya sir wahan se chalay gaye aur pher tunay bhi khana nhi khaya

**Shreya:** nhi yar tu aisa mat soch aur mazak to dosti main chalta rehta ha

**Purvi:** haan lakin agar Daya sir ko laga k sach main wo aik larkka tha jo teray se flirt kar rha tha to

**Shreya:** kia yar teray jitney handsome koi ho sakta ha?

**Purvi:** Shreya main serious hon

**Shreya:** acha baba sorry to fikar na kar aisa kuch nhi hoga

**Purvi:** chal theak ha. Lakin tu please khana kha laina

**Shreya:** haan kha lon gi tub hi kha lay

**Purvi:** ok take care bye

**Shreya:** bye

And till now it was clear to Daya that the guy they met in shopping mall who was flirting and kissing Shreya was none other than her best friend Purvi.

And it was the same moment when he realized that all this time he was jealous which means that he is in love.

The realization that he is in love and that his love also loves her makes him happy beyond limits. He is happy that now he knew that he is also in love is sure that she can never say no to him as all knew that she loves him a lot.

**Shreya:** Daya sir. Kia hua? Kia soch rhay hain?

**Daya:** kuch nhi.

**Shreya:** sir ap kuch khaen gay?

**Daya:** haan lakin yahan nhi

**Shreya:** matlab?

**Daya:** Shreya aj dinner tumharay ghar pa

**Shreya:** meray ghar pa?

**Daya:** q? nhi karwao gi?

**Shreya:** nhi nhi sir zroor chalain

And they went to her house for dinner after dinner when Shreya goes to make coffee Daya talks with her parents

**Daya:** uncle aunty main apse kuch baat karna chahta hon

**Sm:** haan bolo

**Daya:** actually baat yeh ha k main. Darasal main wo

**Sf:** beta kia baat ha? Khul k kaho.

**Sm:** haan tum hum se kuch bhi keh saktay ho

**Daya:** actually main yeh kehna chahta tha k main Shreya se pyar karta hon aur agar ap logon ki ijazat ho to usay propose karna chahta hon

**Sf:** beta bhalay humain kia aitraaz hoga

**Sm:** bul k tumharay jaisa damad to hum dond bhi nhi saktay

Daya touches their feet and accept their blessings

**Daya:** main usay kal dinner pa la k jana chahta hon agar ap logon ki ijazat ho to

**Sm:** bikul la jao

**Daya:** thank you

Then they have coffee and he leaves for his house. On his way he buys gifts

**Next day in bureau:**

**Daya:** Purvi, Abhijeet yeh tum dono k lilye

**Abhijeet:** yeh gift kis liye?

**Daya:** kal bataon ga

**Purvi:** sir aj q nhi?

**Daya:** bas abhi nhi bata sakta

**Abhijeet:** theak ha jaisay teri khushi

**Daya:** yeh Tarika k liye

And Purvi takes her gift

**After day end in the parking lot:**

**Daya:** Shreya

**Shreya:** yes sir

**Daya:** tum free ho?

**Shreya:** yes sir. Koi kaam ha?

**Daya:** haan wo kia tum meray sath dinner karo gi?

**Shreya:** sure sir

**Daya:** to chalain?

**Shreya:** sir wo

**Daya:** kia hua?

**Shreya:** aisay? I mean main change?

**Daya:** nhi aisay bhi theak ha

**Shreya:** theak ha sir

And they go to a restaurant

**Daya:** kia lo gi?

**Shreya:** jo ap lain gay

**Daya:** main to tumhain long a

**Shreya:** ji sir?

Daya comes forward and sits on his knees

**Daya:** haan Shreya main tumhain laina chahta hon. Apni zindagi main. Apni zindagi k har dukh har sukkh, har khushi har ghum main humsafar ki tarha.

Kia tum mera sath do gi? Is zindagi k harm or pa?

**Shreya:** sir yeh sab?

**Daya:** janta hon bohat late hon. Lakin umeed karta hon k itna late nhi hon k tumhain kho don

**Shreya:** nhi sir ap bilkul bhi late nhi hain

Daya shows a ring and she shows her finger and Daya makes her wear the ring

**Daya:** thank you Shreya

**Shreya:** please sir

**Daya:** ab to sir na kaho

**Shreya blushing:** shadi k baad nhhi kahon gi

**Daya:** mujhay shak ha

Daya kisses her forehead and sits on his seat. Both have dinner and then Daya drops her home

Next day they tell everyone and Daya tells them that gifts were for them because without them he wouldn't have been able to recognize and accept his love.

**After the day ends in parking lot:**

**Shreya:** Daya sir

**Daya:** haan Shreya. Kia hua?

**Shreya:** sir apnay sab ko gift diye mujhay nhi

**Daya:** bas itni si baat

**Shreya:** mujhay bhi gift chahiye

**Daya:** lo abhi da daita hon

Daya holds her and kisses her passionately and she is so shocked that for 2 mins she is unable to respond back and then she responds and after kiss Daya tells her to check her bag and she finds a credit card in it.

**Shreya:** sir yeh

**Daya:** haan tumhain jo jo pasand ha la lo

**Shreya:** lakin

**Daya:** Sunday ko shopping chalain gay aur yeh card permanently tumhara

**Shreya:** sir larkion ko card nhi daitay warna wo fazool kharchi karti hain

**Daya:** apni jaan ko to da sakta hon na aur wo jitna marzi kharcha kar sakti ha q k mera sab kuch usi ka ha

Listening this Shreya had tears in her eyes and she tightly hugs Daya and he hugs her back.

The end

Hope you all like it. I know romantic nhi ha. Itna acha nhi ha.

Jaisay sacha tha waisay nhi likhi gae ha story but still a try.

Ap sab na jin stories ka kaha ha un k mutalik kuch confession karna tha.

Actually mairi stories main se 'UNCONDITIONAL LOVE' and 'LARHO MUJHAY' are purely my creation

Baki ki sari stories kahin na kahin ap sab ki stories ki wjah se dimag main aye hain aur likh di so un sak ka credit ap sab ko jata ha.

Aur jo ap logon na request ki ha stories ki to I will fulfill those as soon as I get any ideas regarding them

Ok last please btaye ga zroor k kaisi lgi and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE AFTER EVERY REVIEW PUT A SMILING FACE WHETHER REVIEW IS POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE

And I know meri stories aur titles apas main relate nhi kartay kia kron I am pretty bad in it so sorry for that

Aur haan jab tak aplog mujhay mairi ghaltian nhi btaen gay I won't be able to improve myself.

Thank you


End file.
